Pikmin Fortress
by VivianShadowGirl
Summary: While on patrol the BLU Soldier discovers five leaf like creatures planted on the ground. One shot


Well here is a short little crossover that had been in my head for a while. Tell me what you think, I don't own Team Fortress 2 or Pikmin. They belong to their owners.

* * *

Pikmin Fortress (Crossover Pikmin and Team Fortress 2)

By VivianShadowGirl

Rated K

Plot: While on patrol the BLU Soldier discovers five leaf like creatures planted on the ground.

…

It was a Saturday in 2fort, and the BLU Soldier was patrolling the area for any REDs wanting to attack out of the blue.

Then again they were doing other things than bother the BLUS anyway.

Suddenly when he turned around the corner he noticed something that wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. Plants.

Sure Soldier have seen plants, but most of them were ether out of the desert or wilted from the battles both the RED and BLU did.

But these plants were alive and healthy, which was strange because he never saw these before. Or ever.

Soldier, being the guy he was, plucked the plants out of the ground hoping to get rid of them. What he got instead however, was a shock.

These plants… were alive.

These five plants all looked around and noticed the Soldier, who was still in shock. Now he knew that he had never seen plants like this ever.

One of them was a red with a pointing like nose, the second one was yellow with ears, the third was blue and had gill like mouth, the fourth one was bigger that the three and was purple, and the last one was tiny unlike the purple. It was also the color white with big red eyes (which made Soldier shiver at the sight of it.).

They each stared at Soldier with a tilt of their heads, and one of them (the red one) walked over to him. This caused the Soldier to back off for a second, afraid of what this little creature was going to do to him.

Then he remembered that he brought his new whistle from the mail package he ordered a while back ago, he used it hoping to scare them off.

What he got was the rest of them running towards him… and started climbing on him.

"Whoa! Hey get off of me!" Soldier cried, trying to shake them off but with no luck. The purple and white one were on his left shoulder while the blue and yellow one were on his right.

The red one meanwhile was on his hard helmet, trying to hold on. Soldier sighed and plucked the red one and placed it on the right shoulder along with the yellow and blue.

"Fine… You things are coming with me." He growled and walked back to the BLU base, the five plant like creatures holding on for dear life on him.

…

"You mean you don't know where they came from?" BLU Medic asked when Soldier explained the whole story to him.

The plant like creatures meanwhile, were chasing some of the Medic's pidgins, among them was the leader Archimedes, Medic's most prized bird.

"That's the thing doc," Soldier replied, "These little guys, well, plants just showed up." Medic was in thought until he saw his birds trying to attack the creatures. "Archimedes! No!"

The birds did as they were told, only Archimedes looked back towards the creatures before flying towards its perch.

The plant like creatures cheered and shouting "Moo!" in their wake. Both the Medic and Soldier only stared. "I guess that's their battle cry." Medic said, while watching them with a thoughtful look.

Soldier nodded and stood up, that caused the creatures to run over to him and once again, climbed up towards his shoulders.

Medic chucked at this, "Looks like they like you Sully." This caused the Soldier to growl again, "Yeah, all because I got this whistle…"

"The one you got a few weeks ago?" Medic asked, "Strange…" Soldier nodded and held that whistle, "Yep, this one."

The creatures got excited by looking at the whistle, they were jumping up and down saying something else that the Medic questioned.

"Pikmin?" All five of them nodded, and then went back to focused on that whistle again. "That must be what they are, Pikmin."

Medic nodded and went to find his plant book, Soldier was smirking at his new little friends. "I guess you like shiny things?"

The red Pikmin nodded, and hop down from his shoulder and went towards the door. "Want me to follow you?" Soldier asked, watching the door.

"Ok… Hey Medic, I'm going to follow them. See you later." Medic turned around, "Oh, ok then."

…

The five Pikmin lead Soldier outside to where a cliff area is, "Careful, don't want you maggots falling off."

They nodded, even though Soldier insulted them (they didn't care about that). Suddenly the white Pikmin pointed downward to something, Soldier followed to where it pointed and gasped.

There, caught in a hanging tree, was an onion shape spaceship. This made the Pikmin jump for joy at the sight of it, Soldier scratched his head, wondering how in the world can he get it for his new friends?

He pulled out his rocket launcher and carefully aimed at the tree, "Stand back maggots!" The Pikmin did and he launched a rocket towards the top of the tree.

Luckily the onion escape unharmed and landed on the sandy ground. "Now that's that!" Soldier smiled as the Pikmin cheered.

"I supposed this is good bye."

The Pikmin nodded and hugged the Soldier, who hugged them back.

"Even though I only know you for a short time… I'll miss you." The Pikmin nodded and was about to board in the onion before Soldier handed something to the Red Pikmin.

It was the whistle, "Something to remember me by." Soldier smiled and back away.

The onion then took off into the sky, never to be seen again. "Soldier!" It was Medic, he was running after seeing the onion take off.

"The Pikmin! Are they..?"

"Going to wherever their home is? Yeah."

Medic sighed and placed a hand of Soldier's shoulder.


End file.
